


Издательское дело

by Yuonst



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aggression, Albino, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Broken Bones, Established Relationship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Photography, Rivalry, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дорожки этих двоих - хозяина издательского дома и фотографа, имеющего небольшой журнал - пересеклись на почве конкуренции. Завязались узлом и подложили обоим изрядную свинью.<br/>Как водится, Дания наглый и самоуверенный, а Пруссия - надо же, наглый и самоуверенный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Издательское дело

Гилберт открыл глаза в шесть утра, отлепился от рабочего стола и задумчиво посмотрел на потолок. Час назад он закончил с основной массой дел и уже собирался отправиться домой, когда стопка бумаги внезапно показалась до безумия удобной в качестве подушки. Давненько такого не случалось.  
По офису уже прошлись уборщицы, до прихода секретаря оставалось что-то около получаса и было самое время наконец свалить с работы. Все равно днем толку от него никакого: как только Гилберт получил возможность работать по гибкому графику, больше похожему на биоритмы бешеной совы, он на этот график и перешел.  
Подчиненным приходилось подстраиваться. Конкурентам тоже, но у них выходило не очень-то удачно, судя по тому, как быстро Гилберт в свое время взбежал на верхушку издательского дела.  
Он мысленно окинул взглядом ближайшие перспективы – еще пара книжных серий, какая-нибудь популярная периодика – зевнул и понял, что стоит поторопиться – иначе уснет снова.  
За последние полгода издательский дом Гилберта поглотил практически всю местную прессу – просто потому, что в какой-то момент это показалось крутым. Сейчас Гилберт уже не стал бы погружаться в эти пучины бумажной волокиты, но отступить мешало упрямство – и осознание того, насколько он близок к своей цели, всего пара (или даже меньше) газетенок осталась.  
"Уже спишь?" – пиликнул телефон в кармане, когда он пробирался к двери, разминаясь после часа, проведенного в одном положении. Ночной сон был плохим признаком, видимо, стоило быстрее заканчивать с муторными процессами объединения и дать себе отдохнуть.  
"Вышел из офиса", – ответил Гилберт, раздумывая, есть ли смысл искать кофе или он и так доедет, подумаешь, всего-то десятков километров ровной, усыпляющей дороги.  
"Узнаю, что сел за руль – отшлепаю. Стейком", – почти сразу же пришло следующее сообщение, заставившее его отвернуть от машины.  
"Если хорошо прожаренным и я его потом сожру, то я согласен".  
Воображение вовсю рисовало Лизхен, размахивающую огромным куском ароматно пахнущего мяса.  
И мясо, и подруга детства, вооруженная им, вызывали неконтролируемое слюноотделение.  
Гилберт встряхнулся и внимательно просмотрел сообщение, хмыкнул, на этот раз прочитав правильно, но воображение все еще предпочитало показывать аппетитный кусок мяса.  
В том, что Гилберт свернул в первое попавшееся заведение, можно было винить исключительно Лиз.  
Та же либо доехала до работы, либо просто не нашла, что ответить на его искрометную игру слов – телефон молчал. Сонливость потихоньку наваливалась обратно. Гилберт опять отключился на несколько секунд, а когда пришел в себя, в руках уже был кофе, а напротив расположился какой-то наглый тип с одним из самых идиотских предложений в жизни Гилберта.  
Не сказать, что ему это не понравилось.  
Иногда наглые типы предлагали интересные вещи. Да и кофе было жалко, так что Гилберт его допил, а не выплеснул в рожу своему собеседнику.  
Кстати, стоило прислушаться к нему более внимательно.  
***

Хенрик часто корил себя за то, как быстро и бесповоротно теряет к чему-то интерес. Лет пять назад он бы, не задумываясь, бросил работу, переехал куда-нибудь на съемную квартиру из своей уютной однушки, пару дней, не вылезая, провел в баре...  
А сейчас – горе одно. Ну кто он после того, как, впав в очередную депрессию, пошел не в стрип-клуб, не за билетами куда-нибудь в сраный Брюссель, а в кофейню?  
Кофейня «Стратилат» на углу Раковски и Стамболов. Слишком уныло-спокойное место для такого человека, как Хенрик. Человека, который любую свою неудачу называет «творческим кризисом» и бежит надираться в богемный или, наоборот, клуб для нищих. Очень много о себе мнящий человек, у которого есть огромный объектив на камеру и свое малюсенькое дельце.  
Так вот, очередной творческий кризис пришел незваный и остался. Через два дня нужно было сдавать номер в печать, и во всей этой истории хорошо было только одно:  
У него нет начальства, никто не ввалит пиздюлей за отсутствующий номер.  
Но Хенрик никогда еще не сдавался так просто.  
Поэтому он сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, пил кофе с амаретто (а не дешевое пиво, глядя на задницы стриптизерш, да?) и зорким взглядом фотографа оглядывал посетителей кофейни. На часах было что-то около 7:35 по Гринвичу, то есть вполне себе полвосьмого утра по местному, отчего немногочисленные посетители заведения выглядели помятыми и злыми.  
Впрочем, они все равно выглядели куда хуже Хенрика, который этой ночью попросту еще не ложился. Да, в такой ситуации гораздо проще не ложиться, чем рано утром соскрести себя на поиски Великого и Прекрасного Идеала Фотографа.  
Хенрик задумчиво облизнул край кружки, присыпанный корицей. Покусал нижнюю губу, проследил взглядом за новым посетителем, вплывшим в кофейню с видом не то короля страны, не то властителя мира.  
Это фотографу не понравилось. Он всегда предпочитал себя чувствовать главной звездой на параде (да, даже фотографируя какую-нибудь порно-модель и вообще, казалось бы, оставаясь за рамками звездной жизни). Поэтому Хенрик поднялся и направился к незнакомцу, который устроился в углу кофейни и сейчас общался со старающейся улыбаться официанткой.  
– …и американо, пожалуйста, без сахара.  
Хенрика передернуло. Как это, блять, вообще можно пить?  
Незнакомец отвлекся от бедер уходящей официантки и поднял взгляд. Фотограф обомлел.  
– Чем могу быть поле…  
Но Хенрик уже сел. Закинул ногу на ногу, расположился поудобнее и оскалился во все свои очень много зубов (включая зубы мудрости).  
– Меня зовут Хенрик Андерсен, и я хочу вас снять, – он положил на столик свою визитку с красной полосой на белом фоне.  
Парень уставился на него в ответ, тоже, видимо, наслаждаясь двусмысленностью этого заявления. Кстати, он был альбиносом. Совершенно белый и как будто прозрачный, с бледно-карими глазами, в которых можно было при подобающем освещении разглядеть красные сполохи. Страшный, конечно, что Хенрикова жизнь, но это ведь такой выход из кризиса, черт бы его побрал!  
– Это вам дорого обойдется, – белозубая ухмылка на фоне бледных губ, бр-р-р, здравствуй, Ганс Христиан, а ты спал со своей Снежной Королевой?  
От одного вида этой бледной, но чрезвычайно довольной собой немочи у Хенрика сводило яйца. Нет, не от желания, а от ощущения, что некто, отдаленно похожий на сгусток вьюги, его за эти самые яйца и берет ледяной рукой.  
Кстати, это его безгранично вдохновляло.  
Кстати, на дворе было что-то вроде середины декабря.  
– Это вам бы дорого обошлось, – Хенрик подмигнул, – так давайте же дорого обойдемся друг другу.  
Альбинос помолчал, кивнул официантке, взяв кофе прямо у нее из рук. Отпил немного, скрипнул зубами и только после этого растянул губы в ухмылке.  
– Ну, давайте… обойдемся. Меня зовут Гилберт.  
– А меня это мало ебало, – незамедлительно ответил Хенрик.  
– Не волнуйтесь, меня ваше мнение ебало еще меньше, – хмыкнул Гилберт и довольно оскалился.  
Он все еще любил авантюры.  
***

Фотостудия Хенрика оказалась на удивление профессиональной. Даже плакат с голой бабой почему-то не казался посторонним элементом.  
– Ты сделал в моих глазах шаг в сторону профессионализма, – сообщил Гилберт, когда не нашел, к чему придраться.  
Фотограф посмотрел на него, как на скудоумного, ставя к стенке.  
– Я на вершине профессионализма, – заявил он. – И вообще, модели открывают рот только для минета или… А хотя нет, только для минета.  
– А вот от хуйла тебе не уйти, – заключил Гилберт, поправив галстук.  
– Не стремлюсь, – подмигнул ему Хенрик. – Все, захлопнись и не мешай работать.  
Затвор бешено защелкал. Стоять и смотреть в одну точку оказалось той еще задачей, но потом Гилберт понял, что можно наблюдать за Хенриком.  
Вроде бы тот почти и не менял позу – они вообще стояли напротив друг друга замершими статуями – но было интересно следить за едва заметными движениями пальцев и сменяющими друг друга выражениями лица.  
Определенно, он не пожалел, что поддался на мимолетное желание пойти и посмотреть, что выйдет.  
Выйти должно было неплохо, Гилберт умел такое чувствовать.  
Хотя через полчаса, когда затекла шея, а от желания и невозможности зевнуть сводило челюсть, он уже готов был оспорить свое предчувствие.  
– Я знал! – довольно ухмыльнулся Хенрик, поднимая голову от фотоаппарата. – Знал, когда тебя увидел, что получится охуенно!  
Гилберт наконец смог широко зевнуть, показав ему средний палец.  
Слишком хотелось спать. Он прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд, найдя лопатками удобную опору в виде стены.  
В следующее мгновение на голову закапало что-то холодное. Пролилось по затылку за шиворот, и Гилберт встряхнулся, открывая глаза.  
Совсем близко оказалось до жути довольное лицо Хенрика.  
– Охуел?! – Гилберт выбил из его пластиковый стаканчик с холодной водой, хотел было и в морду двинуть, но они стояли слишком близко, и Андерсену ничего не стоило блокировать удар.  
– Ты б себя видел, Спящая Красавица, – довольно заржал тот.  
– Ты с методом ошибся, уебище, – проворчал Гилберт. Неприятное ощущение, с каким холодная вода потекла по спине, отвлекло его всего на долю секунды, но Хенрику и этого хватило, чтобы исправиться.  
Он прижал Гилберта к стене, на всякий случай поймав за руки, чтобы не махал, и настойчиво поцеловал, не собираясь отпускать в ближайшее время. Нужно было поймать то охуенное, что выходило на снимках, потому что бездушная техника и половины не улавливала.  
Свои шансы донести это до объекта Хенрик оценивал стремящимися к нулю, поэтому не собирался тратить время на разговоры.  
А когда Гилберт втянулся и ответил, желание говорить осмысленно отошло за ненадобностью, а из всего словарного запаса осталась одна нецензурщина, которую Хенрик вдохновленно выдавал, расправляясь с чужой одеждой и с восторгом ощущая, как его самого раздевают и лапают.  
После пары минут блаженства Гилберт оттолкнул его, упершись рукой в плечо, и Хенрик повелся, сам не понимая, почему. Чуть не запутался в висящих на уровне колен штанах, но честно сделал шаг назад, хотя его так и клонило снова навалиться на щуплое, все острое какое-то, но все равно очень соблазнительное тело.  
Гилберт, явно рисуясь, расстегнул свои штаны – в этот момент Хенрик даже был благодарен, рассмотрев сложную конструкцию застежки – достал член. От вида бледных пальцев, пробежавшихся по порозовевшей от прилива коже, Хенрик вдруг понял, что он может и просто постоять. Посмотреть. Еще бы до фотоаппарата дотянулся, если бы мог. Хватило бы и одного вида того, как Гилберт будет себе дрочить, чтобы самому кончить.  
Он качнулся вперед, чтобы не упустить возможность прикоснуться – это обещало быть в сто раз охуеннее, чем просто смотреть. Хенрик обхватил ладонью оба члена, с нажимом провел по коже пальцами, судорожно втянул воздух, услышав едва слышный стон, и продолжил неторопливые ласки. Он любил растягивать удовольствие – особенно в таком деле, как секс.  
Чувствовалось, что Гилберта такая медлительность не совсем устраивает – но он терпел, выдыхая сквозь зубы, а потом спихнул ладонь Хенрика и взялся сам. Того снова заклинило на пальцах – длинных, худых, чем-то похожих на лапки паука под увеличением, и Хенрик подчинился.  
Гилберт уткнулся лбом ему в плечо – от его волос несло типографской краской и ржавчиной благодаря побудке – и быстро дрочил им обоим все еще прохладными пальцами.  
На мгновение Хенрик подумал, что член у него тоже будет как у трупа по температуре, но нет – тот казался просто раскаленным. От контраста холодного и обжигающе-горячего Хенрика вело еще сильнее, и он, к своему стыду, кончил первым. Немного утешало то, что Гилберт от него не намного отстал.  
– Скорострел, – почти нежно заметил Гилберт, поднимая глаза, и резко потянул Хенрика за воротник, заставляя наклониться.  
Они лениво целовались еще пару минут, прежде чем отлепиться друг от друга.  
Хенрик заявил, что срочно не хватает кофе и еще парочки дублей, и удрал. Гилберт уселся прямо на пол, потрудившись кое-как обтереться собственными же трусами, и подтянул брюки. В кармане завибрировал телефон. Днем его обычно по пустякам не беспокоили, так что Гилберт взял трубку и поморщился, услышав на том конце чуть дрожащий молодой голос.  
Отчаянно зевая – время приближалось к двенадцати дня, обычно Гилберт уже видел десятый сон в это время – он честно попытался вникнуть в то, чего от него хотел собеседник.  
Эффект от двух стаканов кофе уже проходил, нужно был либо падать спать, либо пить еще, а не решать деловые вопросы.  
– Я же говорил не беспокоить меня раньше вечера, – Гилберт решительно перебил мнущегося ассистента. – Ну, примени крайние меры, найми каких-нибудь бугаев для силового убеждения.  
Он бросил трубку. На несколько секунд стало интересно, хватит ли у это секретаря – или кто он там – яиц, чтобы в самом деле выполнить такой приказ.  
Обычно владельцы крошечных газет и журнальчиков быстро сдавали свои позиции, но тут попался мнящий себя крутым – на мгновение Гилберту даже захотелось на него посмотреть. В студию вернулся Хенрик с кофе, и ненужные мысли о работе ушли на задний план.  
– Может, тебе еще такси вызвать? – поинтересовался он, протягивая Гилберту стаканчик с американо. – А то уснешь по дороге, сдохнешь, и мы не трахнемся.  
– Моделей своих трахай, – Байльшмидт пожал плечами и добавил в приказном тоне. – И да, давай, вызови.  
– Так ты и есть теперь моя модель, я тебе даже могу заплатить за съемку, – Хенрик извлек из кармана помятую купюру и помахал ею в воздухе.  
Гилберт оскалился. Бросать деньги на ветер любили те, у кого этих денег было немного, а производить впечатление нравилось. Гилберт, появись у него такое желание, мог оставить на тумбочке чек, что он и проделал, с огромным удовольствием засунув бумажку Хенрику под ремень, и даже не стал сообщать, что эта задница и за тумбочку сойдет.  
***

Хенрику часто об этом говорили, а с возрастом он и сам начал подозревать, что у него насмерть отбито чувство самосохранения.  
Иначе бы он, стоит полагать, призадумался бы, когда после двух отклоненных предложений на его столе появился конверт с недвусмысленной угрозой. Как он поступил? Конечно, обратился в поли... то есть, незамедлительно выкинул конверт в мусорное ведро. Следующая угроза, сложенная самолетиком, спикировала в окно офиса напротив и немного ниже, после чего там воцарилось небывалое веселое оживление. Третье и четвертое послания тоже были уничтожены разными нетривиальными образами.  
В общем, Хенрик вовсю развлекался и в его относительно небольшом (относительно головы, конечно) мозгу даже не появлялась мысль о том, что это все может иметь очень серьезные последствия.  
После работы он все так же сворачивал с широкой улицы в слабо освещенный переулок, чтобы выйти напрямик к дому.  
В это время суток темнело не то что быстро, а со сверхзвуковой скоростью, и тем, кто работал полный день, казалось, что солнце вовсе не встает. В половину шестого было уже темно как известно где, и побитые фонари горели через раз.  
А еще гребаный гололед. Везде, везде толстенный слой льда, потому что чертовы машины по-прежнему поливают улицы по ночам, как будто у правительства не хватает мозгов отменить их, или попросту издан указ по повышению зарплат тем, кто работает в травмпунктах.  
В очередной раз поскользнувшись и выматерившись, Хенрик повис на случайном прохожем, за которым тащилось еще человека два таких же случайных.  
– Пардон, – фотограф только-только устаканился на ногах, как незнакомец вдруг резко развернулся к нему.  
– Э, какого хера?  
Наверное, он успел только подумать, потому что даже если и сказал, то у него вряд ли бы это получилось: удар в солнечное сплетение имел такой ошеломлявшей эффект, что Хенрик упал, а все, что могло сломаться, совершенно точно сломалось. Снова начать дышать никак не получалось, а незнакомцы с неприкрытым лицами (все равно было темно, а Хенрику было далеко не до того) и не собирались дожидаться, пока фотограф поднимется на ноги и сможет принять бой.  
Не джентльмены, честно сказать.  
Из-под Хенрика выбили опору – руку, после чего на локоть опустился очень тяжелый и очень грязный тимберлэнд. Наверное, он на какое-то мгновение потерял сознание, потому что хруст донесся откуда-то из тумана, потом ничего-ничего-ничего, и вдруг дикая боль. Только почему-то в ребрах.  
Хенрик закашлялся и попытался утереть рот рукой, но та не поддалась. Постарался привстать и только закричал. Рядом кто-то закричал еще громче.  
Вокруг никого не было. Точнее, кто-то явно был, но фотограф никак не мог разлепить глаза, поэтому просто лежал, слушал и иногда проваливался куда-то.  
Голоса кричали, требовали вызвать полицию, убеждали, что в первую очередь нужен врач, спорили, куда-то звонили, чем чрезвычайно нервировали Хенрика. Потом его пытались куда-то уволочь, он вяло сопротивлялся и в следующий раз перед глазами увидел только белый потолок. И услышал полнейшую тишину.  
Искренне возмущенный тем, что в раю нет гурий и мандариновых деревьев, первое, что Хенрик выдал, было:  
– Вот суки! Я же просто поскользнулся.  
Видимо, кто-то на что-то нажал, потому что совсем скоро прибежала медсестра.  
– Как вы?  
Фотограф присвистнул.  
– Если у меня встал – это я хорошо или плохо?  
– Это значит, что жить будете.  
Поморщившись, медсестричка принялась проверять показания оборудования.  
***

От Лизхен терпко и по-мужски пахло духами. Шумно втянув воздух носом, Гилберт посмаковал ощущение и только после этого вынес свой вердикт:  
– Габбана? Мужской.  
– Знаток, знаток, – не без ехидства похвалила подруга и не замедлила уколоть, – а были бы женские, в жизни бы не признал.  
– А ты никогда не пользовалась женскими духами, – парировал Гилберт.  
Они сидели на кухне Хедервари, которой та пользовалась только по большим праздникам, бишь по приходу гостей. Гостей она обычно отправляла что-то готовить, а сама сидела на высоком стуле и наблюдала.  
Но Байльшмидт был выше этого.  
– Ну как он? – решив форсировать события, поинтересовалась Лизхен, закуривая. Потянуло горькой вишней.  
– Да ебанутый какой-то, – Байльшмидт вздохнул и тут же оборвал себя. – Но я ничего ни про кого не говорил.  
– Вот именно! Ты другу ничего не рассказываешь, не звонишь даже! – Лизхен всплеснула руками, зажав сигарету в уголке губ.  
Легко соскользнув со стула, она неинтеллигентно подтянула сползающие джинсы и направилась к кофеварке, искусственно затягивая театральную паузу. Друг сверлил взглядом ее спину.  
– Байльшмидт, ты вообще в своем уме? А ты когда-нибудь приезжал ко мне без предупреждения, если дело не касалось какого-нибудь очередного пидораса? А, помню-помню! – Лиз закатила глаза. – Дело было три года назад, когда тебе некий благодетель в лице твоего начальника решил подарить издательство, а ты не знал – давать или не давать. Тьфу ты, то есть принимать предложение или нет. Кстати, он тоже был не очень… так что не считается.  
Лизхен отхлебнула кофе, скривилась и поставила кружку перед Гилбертом, после чего отвернулась, чтобы приготовить и себе.  
– Хедервари.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Я тебя люблю, ебанутая ты женщина.  
– Я тебя тоже ненавижу, пидор.  
Они смерили друг друга задумчивыми взглядами, после чего позволили себе немного похохотать.  
Отсмеявшись, Лиз села напротив Байльшмидта и переплела пальцы на своей кружке.  
– Ну что? – она вдруг посерьезнела.  
Хедервари была тем самым другом-психологом без своей личной жизни, который должен быть у каждого. Нет, без личной жизни не потому что была влюблена в Гилберта, как думали многие еще в школе. Просто Лизхен частенько была влюблена во весь мир, не в того, в кого нужно, в того, в кого нужно, но все равно как-то не то – и еще масса градаций. "И все равно все не в того, – повторяла матушка Лизхен, намекая на издательство имени Байльшмидта. И вообще он хороший парень. Ну и что, что страшный, как белая поганка, потомство это не испортит".  
Хорошее наследство никакое потомство не испортит – соглашалась Лиз, но все делала по-своему, не испытывая к наглому альбиносу ничего, кроме усталой сестринской любви. И так же не реагировала, кстати, на приглашения в издательство. Нет, ей не хотелось стать руководителем пресс-центра, и начальником отдела кадров тоже не очень. И главным редактором тоже, боже упаси. Да и вообще, работать под твоим началом – проще сразу застрелиться.  
Хедервари любила свою должность су-шефа в маленьком ресторане в пригороде настолько же, насколько ненавидела готовить дома. Поэтому к окраине города, где стояла ее многоэтажка, до которой Гилберту от своего дома приходилось добираться по два часа, уже мчался курьер, везущий пиццу.  
Гилберт отвел взгляд, старательно шмыгая носом. То ли простыл где, то ли давил на жалось.  
– Он из-за меня в больницу попал.  
– Что, – Лизхен фыркнула, – от бандитов тебя защищал?  
– Да если бы. Это рабочие терки.  
И Байльшмидт, не задумываясь, выплеснул кофе через плечо, безотчетно надеясь, что попадет на белую рубашку своего секретаря. И практически тут же перевернул кружку на блюдце.  
– Смотри, крест, – пробормотал негромко, разглядывая гущу, а проследив мрачный взгляд Лиз, совсем понизил голос. – Чего бы это значило?  
– Это значит, что тебе пиздец за мой любимый ковер.  
По тому ковру, привезенному в кудрявый год школьного выпускного из Бухареста, расплывалось кофейное пятно.  
Хедервари была недовольна, выдавали это сжатые в линию губы, что ее безусловно портило. Но подруге хватило такта промолчать – пока что. У Гилберта и так, похоже, были проблемы.  
– И что, ты сожалеешь?  
– Лиз, блять, да я даже не знал, что это он, понимаешь?! – мгновенно взъерепенился Байльшмидт, стараясь не глядеть на девушку и зло уставившись в блюдце. Выглядело комично. – Что мне теперь делать?  
Лизхен поднялась со стула, забрала у него блюдце и поставила у раковины. Постояла немного, стуча пальцами по столешнице и внезапно равнодушно ответила, обернувшись:  
– А ничего. Ты, Гилберт, последний трус. И ни за что не найдешь в себе силы извиниться. Ты можешь назвать это как угодно, гордостью, или "мои предки – прусские аристократы", только все равно это трусость. Ты можешь послать корзину цветов и чек, приложив записку с извинениями, только любой нормальный мужик тебе эти цветы по одному в задницу запихает. А такой тебе и нужен, только ты все равно бежишь куда-то. Зачем что-то делать, если главное ты все равно не сделаешь? Не пойдешь в больницу, чтобы честно признаться "да, я виноват, прости меня, я хочу быть с тобой".  
Закончив тираду, Лиз перевела дыхание. Гилберт пошел красными пятнами.  
– Я – трус? Да ты совсем охренела? Я прямо сейчас поеду и скажу! Поняла?  
– Не верю, – Лизхен пожала плечами.  
Вскочив и едва не перевернув его, Байльшмидт кинулся к двери. Уже захлопывая ее, бросил:  
– Через два часа позвоню.  
Улыбнувшись, Хедервари взяла в руки блюдце и почти сразу же обнаружила там букет и треугольник . Не было там никакого креста.  
От мыслей ее оторвал звонок в дверь. На пороге стоял парень-курьер, чем-то испуганный. Даже девушка с сигаретой на пороге не вернула ему лица.  
– Аээм...  
– Эта бледная немочь тебя напугала? Не переживай, при солнечном свете он не опасен.  
Злодейски ухмыльнувшись, Лизхен расплатилась и втащила в квартиру пиццу.  
Парень остался стоять с таким видом, как будто втащить в зверскую берлогу должны были его, но почему-то не стали.  
***

Можно было ожидать, что его никто не встретит. Да никто и не знал, что он был в больнице.  
Пальцы левой еще слабо шевелились, не все оказались переломаны. Но как пользоваться руками, Хенрик не представлял совершенно. А руки тянулись – к стакану, к медсестричке, к телефону. Все это сопровождалось приступами боли и воспоминанием о том, что он, считай, на несколько недель, а то и больше, стал калекой.  
Так как о подобных мелочах Хенрик в самом деле не привык задумываться, каждый раз осознание немощности было таким же сильным, как в первый.  
Например, когда он дотащился до своей квартиры – с трудом расплатившись с таксистом, и это несмотря на то что деньги приготовил заранее – оказалось, что открыть дверь он не может.  
На связке с ключами их слишком много, саму связку достать Хенрик еще смог, но тут же уронил на пол – оказалась слишком тяжелой.  
Хенрик подгреб ее ногой поближе и уселся на ступеньки, рассматривая собственную дверь, как предательницу.  
Был еще вариант подождать, пока кто-то пройдет мимо, и попросить его быть таким любезным и помочь. Хенрик вспомнил о своих отношениях с соседями и недовольно поморщился – эти-то помогут!  
Но все равно, услышав шаги, он невольно замер в ожидании. Если кто-то с этажей, более-менее далеких от его квартиры…  
Но это оказался недавний знакомый.  
Хенрик на всякий случай пошевелил сломанными пальцами. Стало больно, но галлюцинация не пропала – так что, скорее всего, альбинос тут бы на самом деле.  
Откуда только взялся? Хенрик не припоминал, что делился с ним адресом или своими проблемами.  
Гилберт осмотрел лежащие ключи, потом Хенрика, потом подошел поближе – так-то стоял столбом на последних ступеньках предыдущего пролета, позволяя разглядывать себя.  
– Привет? – полувопросительно уточнил он.  
Хенрик не счел нужным отвечать. У него были более интересные дела: например, понять, какого черта здесь происходит.  
Гилберт тем временем поднял ключи и протянул ему руку. Хенрик предпочел подняться самостоятельно, потом кивнул на свою дверь. Через несколько минут он наконец-то оказался дома.  
Можно было приступать к расследованию.  
– Один вопрос: какого хуя ты тут забыл? – Хенрик захлопнул дверь, отрезав им обоим пути отступления. – И да, ты не мог просто прийти мне помочь, разрешаю не ебать мой мозг на эту тему.  
Он чувствовал, что и сам бы додумался до разгадки в итоге, но решил предоставить Гилберту объясниться самому.  
– Да все просто, – сказал тот с таким видом, будто рецепт какой-нибудь объяснял. – Я нанял тех, кто тебя избил.  
– А, понятно, – зачем-то сказал Хенрик, рассматривая свои руки.  
В прихожей как-то не находилось никакого оружия. Биту он держал в гостиной, лыжные палки – на балконе, травматический пистолет оставлял в офисе.  
А руками было больно – просто пиздец как больно – зато гипс сработал как кастет. Хенрик очухался через несколько минут – он не привык избивать несопротивляющихся людей, да и руки ныли так, будто он сломал кости в еще паре десятков мест.  
Он смотрел на то, как Гилберт пытается совладать с собственным лицом – потому что явно хотелось съязвить, Хенрик по себе знал, но в то же время ироничное замечание ни к чему хорошему бы не привело.  
Исключительно для того, чтобы помочь Гилберту удержаться от ошибочного решения, Хенрик наклонил голову и поцеловал его разбитые губы. Он уже и не особо злился: обоим сейчас было больно, так что можно было сказать, что долги они закрыли.  
– Из-за тебя весь гипс перемазал, – с сожалением вздохнул Хенрик, гадая, как он с этим окровавленным гипсом теперь пойдет на перевязку.  
– Целиться точнее надо было, – проворчал Гилберт, рукавом – наверное, очень-очень дорогой рубашки – вытирая все еще текущую из носа кровь.  
Если бы у Хенрика была возможность добраться сейчас до фотоаппарата, он бы это непременно сделал. А так пришлось отложить в голове идею ярко-красного грима, который на Гилберте смотрелся бы как родной, и вести свою будущую модель на кухню, пока он не истек кровью. Пока Гилберт умывался и рылся в холодильнике в поисках льда – скотина, вел себя так, будто всю жизнь на этой кухне вертелся – Хенрик наблюдал за ним, расставляя кусочки мозаики по местам. Наконец сложились в одну картинку корявая роспись в виде буквы «Б» на чеке и название компании, которое Хенрик пару раз читал на конвертах.  
Гилберт наконец перестал метаться туда-сюда и присел за стол, прижимая к наливающемуся краской фингалу пакетик со льдом. Наверное, собирался извиняться – от одной мысли о подобном нормальному человеку должно было бы стать смешно. Хенрик позволил себе довольно хохотнуть и решил, что он будет великодушен.  
– Пф, да ладно тебе, деточка, – Хенрик поудобнее облокотился на стол, наклоняясь к Гилберту, широко улыбнулся. – Можешь не извиняться, я же знаю, как это бывает сложно, – его голос стал еще более нежным. – А вот я всегда мечтал о личном рабе.  
Гилберт мрачно зыркнул в ответ, но промолчал.

Эпилог

Гилберт потер шею и снова полистал книгу, лежавшую перед ним на столе. Отметил, что уровень издания значительно вырос с тех пор, как она начали издавать эту серию, и только после этого обратил свое внимание на секретаря. Тот стоял, уже привычно подавленный наличием непосредственного начальника на рабочем месте днем.  
Да, именно так оно все и было. Байльшмидт на работу заявлялся всего на пару часов, все практические обязанности перепоручив своему помощнику, а все остальное призывая решать по телефону. Трубку, кстати, тоже частенько не брал, а если и отзывался, то что-то неразумно мямлил. Из осмысленного пробивалось только «ну, придумай что-нибудь, за что я тебе плачу» и «отвали, я не тебе, решу, когда приеду».  
Так вот, тот факт, что Гилберт наличествовал на рабочем месте, навевало работников на какие-то не такие мысли. В общем, судачили и сплетничали вовсю.  
– Ну?  
Секретарь водрузил на стол курьерский пухлый конверт.  
– Вам привезли.  
– Ну, хорошо, шагай.  
Секретарь собирался было еще что-то сказать, но замялся и вышел. К концу подходил последний рабочий день рабочей недели, которую Байльшмидт отсидел в своем кабинете «от звонка до звонка». Сотрудников потрясывало.  
А Гилберт вздохнул и принялся потрошить конверт с мыслями о долгих выходных.  
Журнал со знакомым кричащим названием. Статья про каннибалов, живущих в Кабо-Верде. Хорошая, четкая фотография на развороте. Подписанный фотограф. И маркером, блять, поперек фото, выведен номер мобильного телефона.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Гилберт набрал номер, ощутив, что пальцы узнали знакомые клавиши, прижал к уху. Услышав «але», почти прокричал:  
– Ты же в сраной Океании до понедельника!  
– В Африке, – рассмеялся Хенрик. – Только я не в Африке, а у себя дома. И до понедельника меня никто не ждет.  
Гилберт фыркнул в динамик, хватая ручку и подрисовывая половине цифр в номере рога.  
– Да-а, и чем же займешься на выходных? Посмотришь футбол под пивко , а потом порнушку и спать?  
Хенрик воодушевленно хмыкнул.  
– И как я без этого жил неделю в Африке, а? – Гилберту на мгновение показалось, что тот говорит совсем не о видео из интернета и бегающих по зеленому полю футболистах. Впрочем, он не стал сильно цепляться.  
– Ладно, – Байльшмидт глянул на часы. Полчаса до окончания рабочего дня, пятницы. Многие уже начали расползаться. – Через час буду.  
Хенрик что-то ласково пробормотал, но Гилберт уже сбросил вызов и прошагал мимо настороженно прислушивающегося секретаря.  
Кажется, все снова было в норме.


End file.
